


Аманда спускается вниз

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Шесть лет назад, сидя в кафе в ожидании своего друга, запаздывающего на десять с лишним минут, я вдруг увидела смс от едва знакомой мне девушки с работы: «Он у моего подъезда».





	Аманда спускается вниз

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся следующими песнями Аманды Палмер - No Surprises (кавер) и Machete.

В сумерках, когда город глохнет от шума и пробок, слепнет от света фонарей, направленных ему в лицо, я выхожу на балкон и смотрю на улицы. Пристально разглядываю дороги — пересечения трасс, тропки пешеходных переходов, переулки, ведущие от дома к дому; мысленно я поднимаюсь над этим городом и не задаю никаких вопросов, только вслушиваюсь. Говорят, что от абсолютной тишины можно сойти с ума; что же, я надежно застраховала свой разум, поселившись в центре — теперь, пообвыкнув, я не верю в тишину вообще. Голоса, всегда голоса, даже если на часах около пяти утра — кто-то бредет к своему подъезду, кто-то возвращается с вечеринки, кто-то собирается на работу… Кто-то, подобно мне, периодически бодрствует по ночам. Я внимательна: если услышу крики, постараюсь найти источник звука и понять, что происходит; если раздастся смех, я улыбнусь.   
Который год раз в пару недель я прихожу на свой балкон и слушаю город так, точно вправду имею над ним некую сакральную власть. Это почти смешно — я-то помню, что на самом деле бессильна.

Шесть лет назад, сидя в кафе в ожидании своего друга, запаздывающего на десять с лишним минут, я услышала звук смс, раздраженно и немного расстроенно схватилась за телефон. Мы с Антоном тогда только начинали встречаться. Первые несколько месяцев отношений, как правило, кажутся хрупкими — только налаживающееся взаимодействие, привыкание, узнавание друг друга. Потребность в близости… Я помню, я скучала по нему и не хотела провести вечер, уставившись в экран смартфона. Но вместо извинений и объяснений, почему Антон не сможет прийти сегодня, я вдруг увидела смс от едва знакомой мне девушки с работы: «Он у моего подъезда».   
«Кто — он? », — я смотрела на сообщение и не понимала, о чем, собственно, речь.   
Должно быть, она перепутала меня с кем-то.   
Я отмахнулась. Аня рассеянная. Вечно путает заказы, не вовремя уходит, оставляя нас с бесконечным потоком клиентов, медлит с обработкой информации.   
Помню, что в тот февральский день шел снег; он ложился слоями на и без того засыпанную сероватой кашей улицу; машины ехали медленно, водители раздраженно и сосредоточенно переругивались друг с другом, наши заказы доставлялись с опозданием в час, а то и полтора — я читала об этом в общем чате и с наслаждением думала, что сегодня-то у меня выходной.   
Ещё через три минуты Антон наконец забежал в кафе, и я отложила телефон.   
Про смс я вспомнила спустя четыре с лишним дня, отвечая на вопрос полицейского: «Почему она написала именно вам?»  
— Я почти её не знала, — я говорила медленно, думала над словами.   
С кухни тянуло чем-то кисло-сладким. Девочка-повар тушила рагу. Я любила этот запах — он напоминал о том, почему я до сих пор не уволилась. Запахи рассказывали мне несуществующие истории о доме, где пахнет едой и теплом, где слышны голоса (в моих фантазиях это вовсе не «двадцатый столик, срочно!» и не «адская запара, выйдите на раздачу, мы не справляемся»). Если бы я не работала в кафе, я бы устроилась в парфюмерный магазин.   
— Наверное, она перепутала мой номер с чьим-то ещё.   
— Может быть... Где вы были семнадцатого февраля, во вторник, с восемнадцати до двадцати часов?   
— В кафе с другом. — Я пожала плечами и назвала адрес заведения, а затем контакты Антона. — Вы её уже нашли?   
— Устанавливаем личность, — сутулый, какой-то поблекший не то от возраста, не то от хронической усталости мужчина передо мной сухо кивнул, — Все-таки интересно, почему именно вы — она никогда не перезванивалась с вами, не общалась в социальных сетях. Вы ведь не дружили.   
— Когда я получила её сообщение, я подумала, что она ошиблась номером.   
— И не перезвонили... Вы единственная Даша в ее контактном листе.   
— Я не перезвонила.   
Я не испытывала раскаяния, только недоумение.  
— Вы считаете, я должна была?   
— Как считаете вы? 

Я пожала плечами.   
Стремительно холодело. Выходя с работы, я впервые почувствовала, что зима еще не ушла — нет, она где-то прячется, нашептывает своё, заставляет ежиться и поднимать воротник. Крадется по городу, вглядывается в окна, ищет укромные и тихие места, где могла бы переждать и ударить снова.   
«Наверное, тот он — кто это? — так и ждал её у подъезда... Тихо, спокойно караулил, планировал всё...»  
Я вздрогнула и оглянулась. Улица за мной была пуста: желтели-глазели фонари, падал снег, скрипел под моими ногами так, точно я нацепила колокольчик — вот она я, смотри, иду по этой улице, подойди ко мне и позови, я успею обернуться... Я могла добраться домой на трамвае, но предпочла, вернувшись к своему кафе, вызвать такси.

***  
Когда Аню все-таки опознали, кафе на день закрылось. Нас допрашивали ещё раз, мы устало и мрачно повторяли одно и то же. Девочки с раздачи стояли у черного входа, стреляли друг у друга сигареты и на разные голоса повторяли что-то про лежащие отдельно руки, про волосы, про кровь… Жевали подробности так, точно утоляли свою потребность. Я, куря вместе с ними, до последнего старалась не вслушиваться, но они спрашивали всё то же самое, что не спросил только патологически ленивый:  
— Вы разве общались с Аней? Раз она связалась именно с тобой...  
Марина смахнула с лица волосы, заправила пряди за уши. Сегодня она не заплетала косички, зная, что будет далекий от обыкновенного день.  
— Нет, нет! — я даже вспылила, — Если бы я знала, почему она написала мне... Я бы уже сказала и вам, и уж им-то в первую очередь.   
— Ну, она, говорят, была из... ваших.   
— Наших?   
Марина поскребла сапогом по снегу. Не сумев подобрать слов, она закатила глаза и замолчала. Ася, стоявшая рядом, закусила губу.   
— Ну, вроде бы она... Ну, по девочкам.   
— Ты-то откуда знаешь?   
— Алёна говорила, да и Кирилл, который пытался к ней подкатить. 

Как раз Кирилла-то с нами не было. Он уволился неделю тому назад, и администратор выдал его контакты сразу же, как только о нем впервые упомянули. Мы были не из тех компаний, которые шифруют данные сотрудников и хранят секреты бережно, к тому же здесь было не до тайн.   
Люди приходили и уходили. Я докуривала вторую сигарету, чувствуя, как по-особенному кружится голова — не стоило так много, ещё и натощак. Правда не стоило, но снег скрипел под моими подошвами, а я злилась от этой совокупности звуков, от бездумных пустых разговоров, от нелепых расспросов всех подряд и от слез, неизвестно отчего нахлынувших ещё в метро.   
— Даже если и... — я затянулась, — даже если и, ко мне она не подкатывала, а я — к ней. Знаешь же, что сейчас у меня Антон. 

Ася мне, конечно, не поверила.  
**  
Шесть лет спустя я гляжу на темные, плотные тучи, постепенно затягивающие небо. Как и тогда, я мерзну, кутаюсь в пуховик, морщусь, докуривая какую-то по счету сигарету. Даже снег, за прошедшие дни засыпавший мой балкон, так же скрипит под моими сапогами, только я приучила себя не морщиться и от тех звуков, которые ненавижу больше всего на свете.

В те дни, когда Аню нашли недалеко от местного ТРК, в одном из тех районов, где глухие дворы смыкаются с центральными улицами, я начала курить гораздо больше обычного. Антон — надо отдать ему должное, мы встречались еще пару месяцев после произошедшего — к этому был на удивление равнодушен, сам курил чаще, только и всего.   
Иногда я думаю о том, что если бы не Аня — если бы только не её смс, не её смерть (если бы не такая смерть!), мы с Антоном могли бы быть вместе до сих пор. Поселились бы в одной из квартир на двадцатом этаже одного из недавно построенных домов. Ездили бы чуть дольше требующегося, ведь такие дома обычно строятся в отдаленных районах, купили бы машину или искали бы дом так, чтобы был в пяти минутах от метро. Из нашей кухни так же тянуло бы чем-то вкусным, и эти запахи встречали бы меня, когда я открывала дверь в квартиру — или, напротив, это я бы готовила что-то сложное и мудреное, сворачивая листья салата, отбивая мясо и делая соусы. Я умею готовить и делаю это по настроению. Антон, насколько я помню, где-то в столице осваивал профессиональную кухню. Мы и в самом деле могли бы стать чем-то — чем? Чем-то большим, чем два слипшихся и тут же отстранившихся человека, чем-то, на что я надеялась когда-то давно, когда ещё не знала ни Антона, ни Аню, ни себя саму. Но правда в том, что после смерти Ани всё постепенно развалилось и исчезло, хотя она в том виновата не была — я, поглощенная мыслями о том, почему она написала именно мне, сменила работу и стала куда замкнутее обычного, Антон вслед за мной отстранился и довольно быстро нашел себе другую девушку. Наше кафе не выдержало громкого дела и разорилось. Но до тех пор...  
Мы ходили на работу в ожидании очередного визита полиции. Расклеенные листовки с фотографиями Ани успели сорвать; одна из них надорвалась посередине, и когда администратор увидела это, её вдруг скрутило пополам и там же, на улице, стошнило.   
— Она была на опознании, — потом сообщила Ася, — понимаешь, ей пришлось, потому что бабушка Ани слепая, да и старенькая. Ты же её видела. 

О, я видела, я стояла на похоронах вместе со всеми. Я держалась позади и старалась не очень-то думать о том, почему гроб закрытый, почему, по словам Аси, обсуждалась кремация, почему все такие серо-зеленые (оказалось, что единственной серо-зеленой в этом помещении была я, остальные довольно быстро залились слезами или дешевым поминочным алкоголем). Я не ревела: я не знала, что мне оплакивать, а в то же время знала очень хорошо, потому что суть дела всем нам была известна.  
Когда это зачитывали в протоколе, страшно не было — что такое множественные ножевые, если написать это или произнести? Слова, сочетающиеся друг с другом, стыкующиеся так же, как лезвия. Что такое насилие, если оно не совершается над тобой? Я не знала — не представляла, как это может произойти. Только Аня показала это на своем примере, продемонстрировала и предложила ознакомиться с данными, приобщенными к делу, и потому меня отчаянно тошнило на похоронах, а потом я закричала на человека, толкнувшего меня в метро, разревелась и вот тогда наконец задохнулась от факта. Да, да, да.   
Всё это происходило, и гроб был закрытым из-за того, что тело складывали по частям — формировали заново зеленоватого цвета туловище, складывали рядом руки. На руках остался забавный розовый с блестками маникюр, и фотографию с этими отделенными от тела руками я до сих пор помню так отчетливо, что могла бы нарисовать. Это было — босые исцарапанные чем-то ноги, так исцарапанные, точно она ещё куда-то пыталась голой убежать. И уж конечно, было кое-что ещё — так Кирилла и нашли — были следы спермы на теле, были кровоподтеки, было черт знает что ещё, ведь кто может описать повреждения, если только не жертва изнасилования. Если не словами — слова иссякают, западают внутрь, как глаза покойников, слова остаются осадком в горле, копятся, выглядят как накипь и не счищаются ни ацетоном, ни другими средствами очистки... Если не словами, то тем, что осталось после. 

Я не хотела знать, что после этого от нее осталось.   
Мир выглядел так, точно совершенно ничего не потерял. Мы — все кроме Аниной бабушки — выглядели так, точно почти ничего не потеряли, и могло ли быть иначе? Потом я долго думала о том, как и в чем измеряется скорбь — глухая и свербящая, скалящаяся ли, едва слышная, где она прячется и как выражает себя, случись ей выйти на свет? Но и о скорби я ничего не знала тоже.   
От Ани остался разве что фартук, который мы хотели было отдать новенькой, но потом единогласно отложили подальше. Ну и, конечно, труп Кирилла в его столярной мастерской. Это было слабым утешением — кому-то же пришлось обнаружить его, перерезать веревку, на которой он висел, увидеть, как тело мешком падает на пол. Не столько в Кирилле было дело — кому-то пришлось столкнуться со смертью из-за того, что он решил умереть. Мне — из-за того, что он решил убить. Я пыталась найти в произошедшем смысл, но с каждым шагом вниз, туда, в дым, кровь и февральский вечер, мне всё больше казалось, что это была лишь прихоть.   
Иногда мне казалось, что это я — это мы во всём виноваты. Может быть, так считала не я одна.  
Мы ходили в ожидании приговора и потому всё больше шутили и злились, решали, кто виноват — кто кого спровоцировал, кто бежал, кто должен был дать отпор, но вся эта доморощенная жестокость вскипала и оставалась серыми подтеками на раковинах и кухнях, неубранными с пола при влажной уборке волосами, грязью, какой, собственно, и была с самого начала. Всё прожитое кипело и искало выхода: как бы то ни было, нам становилось страшно. Внутри и снаружи, там, где вползал, постепенно оттесняя снег и минусовую температуру, март, и там, где ещё совершалась позвякивающая бубенчиками жизнь, существовал и страх — не тот мороз по коже, возникающий после просмотра ужастика на ночь, не тот страх от того, что ты едешь с тем, кто выжимает сто шестьдесят на мокрой после дождя дороге. Это был страх, от которого я пряталась, наплевав на дресс-код, в объемной безразмерной кофте поверх формы, и меня не особо-то и одергивали, если это не мешало выполнять мои обязанности. Это был страх, от которого Ася сбежала, уволившись; тогда, в последние две недели её работы в нашем кафе, я впервые увидела её не в сапогах на каблуках, а во внушительных ботинках. Она была крохотной блондинкой; удобная надежная обувь, джинсы и плотная дутая куртка придавали ей некий шарм. Точно впервые, я заметила, что там, за масками, была ещё и живая умная Ася, маленькая хитрая девочка, зарабатывавшая нам значительную долю прибыли от чаевых, девочка, с которой было опасно ссориться и приятно дружить.  
— Удобно? — спросила я.   
— Вообще-то, да... — Ася закусила губу, — я сейчас бегаю, мне в самый раз. А про увольнение… Мы переехали в другой район, я нашла там работу на первое время. Сюда будет неудобно ездить.

***  
Постепенно всё затихло. Дело отзвучало, отговорило свое, занялись другим региональные газеты и каналы, и даже наше кафе, не пережившее шумихи и последовавших проверок, ещё существовало, катилось на колесах под гору, пока не замечая набранной скорости.   
Только я раз в пару недель всё равно засыпала с мыслью — почему она написала мне?   
Почему Аня мне написала?  
Что она хотела сказать перед тем, как её проволокло и разбросало по закоулкам этого города? Как, какое отношение к этому имела я — я, не общавшаяся ни с ней, ни с Кириллом? Уместнее было писать Асе, благодаря которой Кирилл и обратил внимание на Аню.   
Полиция. Друзья. Кто-нибудь, только не я!   
Но дело почему-то было во мне, или же это было иронией судьбы, насмешкой над тем мирком, который я успела выстроить к семнадцатому февраля. 

Я чувствовала следы произошедшего на себе. Последние несколько раз, когда мы занимались сексом с Антоном, не удались — его руки на моих бедрах раздражали, прикосновения оставляли равнодушной, и пока он гладил мою грудь и что-то шептал, я про себя повторяла одни и те же слова всем известной песни: no alarms and no surprises, please, no alarms and no surprises. Я впервые услышала её в Анином плейлисте, и запомнила, как песню поет женщина. Оригинал я нашла много позже и не впечатлилась.   
— Аманда спускается вниз... — Аня усмехнулась, когда я спросила, о чем вся музыка этой певицы, — Аманда спускается и рассказывает, каково там — внизу. 

Вспоминая музыку, я вспоминала злой и язвительный Анин юмор, голос чуть ниже обычного, подборы фраз, с которыми она обычно обращалась к посетителям, щелкающие браслеты, которыми можно было выбить глаз, если правильно размахнуться… Потому что Аня была как Аманда — Аня спустилась туда, куда ей не следовало идти, погрязла во тьме, распалась на несколько неровных частей, а я шла за ней и слушала её рассказы о том, что в оврагах пахнет сыростью, мертвые больше не могут фотографировать, а все сны заканчиваются отчаянным «я не хочу умирать». Это всё была Аманда, это всё была девочка Аня, с которой я практически не общалась, но, хуже того, это всё была я — иначе почему бы я так вовлеклась в чужую историю? Всё звучало во мне вне зависимости от прошедшего времени.   
Мой вдох становился мыслью об Ане, выдох — глубоким, вяжущим поцелуем Антона, вдох — его толчком внутри меня, а выдох снова ей, кидающей мне сигареты, когда я раздраженно бегала по раздевалке в поисках своей упаковки Парламента. Вдох — не нужно так сжимать меня, пожалуйста, давай я опять сдвину твои руки, а ты поймешь намек; выдох — чего ты от меня хотела?! Вдох — он не чувствует, что я ничего не чувствую; выдох — Аня вообще слышит меня, когда я объясняю ей, в чем подвох с сегодняшним меню? Вдох — сейчас это закончится, как же долго, мне уже больно, пожалуйста, не нужно двигаться так резко. Выдох — хватит, я больше не хочу думать о тебе!   
Вдох, вдох, вдох. Наконец-то выдох.  
***  
Аманда спускалась вниз, спускалась и обживалась там со своим голосом, звучащим как оживший old fashioned в хорошем баре, и я шла за ней, забывая отслеживать, с чего всё началось. Жизнь официантки осталась на фотографиях, от Антона сохранились две совместно нажитые кружки, следом начались переезд и бесконечный ремонт квартиры, и однажды в кошмарном сне я обернулась — и увидела себя саму.   
Не было рук, туловище было раздроблено так, что живот и тазовые кости были разъединены, по ногам сгустками текла очень темная кровь, больше похожая на вишневый с мякотью сок, а внизу живота саднило и ныло так, точно у меня был выкидыш. Я смотрела на себя, постепенно замечая всё больше деталей — левая грудь чем-то порезана, но не болит, скула ноет как от пощечины, ступни болят сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Я смотрела на себя и видела искаженное от страха лицо, поджатые от отвращения губы. Я кусала их, когда нервничала, и теперь, кажется, прокусила губу — но на вкус она тоже напоминала мне вишню. Я вдоволь наедалась вишни в детстве, когда проводила лето за летом на даче, но детство давно кончилось, а вот вкус… Вкус остался. И хотя я ничего не имела против вишен, теперь они пахли кровью, и даже, должно быть, были такими же солеными на вкус.   
— Почему я смотрю на это? Почему я должна смотреть? — я спросила себя и только тогда проснулась. 

Спросонья я подошла к зеркалу и уставилась на себя: повинуясь порыву, я разделась и несколько минут придирчивым взглядом созерцала свое тело, всё ещё целое и, без сомнений, всё ещё мое. Я видела подтверждение своей целостности прямо перед собой и в тоже время никогда не чувствовала себя настолько разбитой.   
— Такое происходит с чашками, когда они падают на пол, — шепотом произнесла я, испугалась своего голоса и забралась обратно в постель. В квартире дуло, и я поджала ноги, стараясь надежнее завернуться в одеяло.  
Наутро последний раз пошел снег.

***  
Спустя шесть лет я смотрю на это небо, уже полностью темное. Город приручен и успокоен; смолкли голоса, смыты и размазаны по стеклу чужие лица, и теперь, когда я чувствую тишину, я пытаюсь дышать.   
За годы моей бессонницы, начинающейся к ноябрю и заканчивающейся, как правило, к апрелю, я привыкла, что боюсь как шума, так и тишины. Шум, по крайней мере, давал мне возможность выбора — я могла вслушиваться, а могла игнорировать, хотя в основном, конечно, я вслушивалась как можно внимательнее, точно ожидая, что где-то неподалеку раздастся знакомый голос.   
Все эти годы я так долго задавалась вопросами, что однажды они схлынули и исчезли, а я не успела это заметить. В конечном итоге мне стало почти безразлично, почему Аня написала именно мне — какая разница, почему ей понадобилась именно моя помощь, если я тоже не оказала её? Какая разница, почему так мерзко скрипит под ногами снег, заставляет меня морщиться, тревожиться и оглядываться? Если бы я и знала, я бы не прекратила так реагировать.   
Может быть, если Аня написала мне сознательно, она хотела меня предупредить, если только она была — в последние недели Антон настойчиво хотел встретиться, с каждым разом писал мне активнее и злее, так что вдруг я просто вспомнила кое-что из прошлого, чтобы не забывать о том, что ждёт меня снаружи? Но нет, нет, я слишком далеко зашла в пути за Амандой, чтобы отказываться от тех сокровищ, к которым она и Аня привели меня, даже если из сокровищ у нас на троих была лишь общая тайна о том, как омерзительна тьма с её запахом крови и сырости, да несколько песен, поделенных между исполнительницей и двумя слушательницами.   
Так вот, может быть, Аня хотела предупредить. И теперь, если однажды, подходя к подъезду, я завижу неподалеку невысокую, даже хрупкую — и такую узнаваемую фигуру, я отправлю не только несколько сообщений из черновиков, но и одно сообщение почти незнакомой девушке с работы. «Он у подъезда». Он у подъезда, потому что это — эстафетная палочка, переданная мне Аней, а Ане, должно быть, множеством женщин до неё, и всех нас когда-то караулили у подъездов, дверей, заваливали письмами в интернете и ловили за руки в метро. Нас преследовали, предавали, раздевали и передавали из рук в руки, и вот к чему это привело — только вглядитесь сами. Палочка передается от одной к другой, от ней ко мне, от меня к тебе, а от тебя к кому-нибудь ещё, и палочка шепчет: «Теперь, девочка, услышав и увидев, развернись и, не оборачиваясь, беги, беги, пока свистит ветер, ведь внизу только мрак и сырость, а наверху есть солнце… Он уже у подъезда, и сердце черт знает где, но ты беги, беги, беги».


End file.
